Weak for drinks
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: Nico & Thalia again.


Weak for drinks

Bêbada. Esse era o estado em que ela se encontrava. Eu poderia apostar que ela nem se lembrava de onde estava. Connor Stoll havia tido a brilhante ideia de ver quem entornava mais. Competitiva do jeito que ela era, adivinha quem foi a primeira candidata? E com todos gritando "Vira! Vira! Vira!" ela ficou ainda mais determinada a vencer.

Ela era fraca para bebidas. Mas também, depois de varias doses de champanhe, vinho e vodka, quem não seria?

Era a primeira vez que eu a via de vestido. Ele era de um azul que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Curto demais, na minha opinião. Como se não bastasse, tive que aguentar Leo Valdez olhando para as pernas dela a noite inteira, principalmente agora que o vestido subiu um pouco, revelando, aos olhos cobiçosos do Valdez, suas coxas.

Percy e Annabeth já haviam ido a muito de sua própria festa de casamento. "Vamos perder o horário do voo" ela tinha dito. "Zeus deixou Percy voar hoje, como se fosse um presente de casamento." "Divirta-se Nico" acrescentou Percy, maliciosamente, olhando de mim para Thalia. Eu só revirei os olhos.

Cambaleante, ela veio em minha direção com uma taça de champanhe em mãos.

– Nico! – cantarolou, completamente alta. Tirei a taça de sua mão e coloquei-a em uma mesa por perto.

– Não acha que está na hora de ir embora, Thalia? – perguntei, passando um braço por seus ombros.

– Não, não, não – ela cantarolou novamente. – Eu estou bem. Se você está cansado, pode ir.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a arrastá-la para fora, abrindo caminho pelo mar de gente.

– E deixá-la sozinha em um lugar com Leo Valdez? – murmurei, pensando alto. – Jamais.

Se ela me ouviu, ou não, não mostrou nenhum sinal. Thalia se remexia inquieta embaixo do meu braço, mas não fez nenhuma objeção enquanto eu a carregava. Peguei-a no colo quando percebi que suas pernas bambeavam tanto que ela praticamente não conseguia andar. Ela soltou um resmungo enquanto se acomodava nos meus braços. Lá fora, o ar gelado a fez se encolher. Apertei-a contra meu peito, protetoramente.

Abri um portal nas sombras e passei com ela para o meu apartamento em New York. Thalia já estava dormindo quando a coloquei em minha cama.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma coeca boxer preta. Sorri ao olhar para a cama, ela parecia uma menininha completamente inocente. Remexeu-se, parecendo desconfortável por dormir com aquele vestido. Sorri mais ainda. Mesmo que fosse verdade que ela desconfortável, ainda era uma desculpa esfarrapada para eu vê-la sem roupa. Virei-a de costas e comecei a abrir o zíper do vestido. Mesmo com ela dormindo, eu corei. Nunca tinha visto ela sem roupa; mesmo que namorássemos há quase um ano, nunca avançamos o sinal. Não que eu não queira. E vê-la agora, principalmente com a lingerie preta, que contrastava com a pele branca, me deixava... acho que a palavra é excitado. A única garota que eu já tinha visto de roupas intimas era Bianca. Naquela época eu era muito pequeno e, bem, ela não tinha praticamente nada para esconder.

Eu a cobri, beijei sua testa, apaguei a luz, deixando só o abajur ligado e deitei ao seu lado.

Resmunguei, meio dormindo, meio acordado. Abri meus olhos devagar e sorri feito um bobo pelo que vi. Thalia estava sentada em cima da minha barriga, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, beijando meu peito.

Parecendo ter percebido que eu estava acordado, ela levantou o rosto e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam tempestuosos como eu nunca tinha visto. Ela ainda estava bêbada, dava para notar.

– Thalia... – eu comecei.

Ela baixou o rosto e beijou meu pescoço.

– Hum? – ela respondeu contra minha pele, deitando-se em cima de mim.

Passei meus braços em sua cintura, puxando-a possessivamente para mim. Ela deu uma risada rouca.

– Eu já fui uma caçadora, Nico – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiado.

Inverti nossas posições, ficando por cima dela. Um trovão sacudiu o quarto. Eu sorri. Zeus não estava nada feliz. Busquei seus lábios, mas ela virou o rosto. Confuso, mas sem me importar muito, passei a beijar seu pescoço. Isso a deixou arrepiada. Suguei o local, deixando uma marca ali que eu faria questão que o Valdez visse depois.

– Eu ainda gosto de caçar – ela comentou.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de porque ela estava falando aquilo. Isso quer dizer que ela queria voltar para a Caçada? Eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Subi meus beijos pelo seu pescoço e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela segurou meus ombros, enfiando as unhas na pele, me arranhando. Soltei um gemido.

Thalia me jogou para o lado e subiu em cima de mim, voltando a nossa posição inicial. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura novamente. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Eu lhe disse que ainda gosto de caçar, Di Angelo – ela disse.

Eu sentei na cama, ainda com ela no meu colo.

– Eu escutei – disse olhando nos seus olhos. – Se você pretende voltar para a Caçada, Thalia, fique sabendo que eu vou te impedir. Nem que eu tenha que te manter prisioneira no Mundo Inferior.

Outro trovão. Ela deu uma risada.

– Adivinha quem vai ser minha presa agora, Nico.

Ela me empurrou de volta para a cama e me beijou. Eu a puxei possessivamente para mim, grudando nossos corpos. Ainda beijando ela, tateei por suas costas a procura do fecho do sutiã. Quando o encontrei, abri-o desajeitadamente. Um trovão estourou pelos céus, provavelmente um dos mais altos que toda Manhattan já ouviu. Thalia parou o beijo. Eu abri meus olhos e vi que ela estava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Minhas mãos ainda estavam no fecho.

– Ahn – foi tudo o que eu disse. Que ótimo, agora eu estou parecendo o Percy.

Mesmo na pouca luz, dava para ver que ela estava corada. Eu corei em resposta.

– Thalia, se você não quiser...

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a me beijar.

Troquei nossas posições, sem parar o beijo. Ela colocou as mãos no meu cabelo. Parei o beijo com um selinho. Comecei a descer as alças do sutiã e Thalia mordeu o lábio inferior.

Outro trovão e nós dois demos uma risadinha. Se dependesse de mim, não pararia de trovejar esta noite.


End file.
